Thistletop
The gang heads to Thistletop to stop a Goblin Invasion Tzeitels Account Tzeitel woke up early in her new room at Jag's place smiling and getting dressed she joined the rest of the group for breakfast. While eating the gang was trying to decide on what to do next and it was concluded that thistletop was the next place to go. Amiko had probably been taken there, and stopping the goblins would be good one way or another. Before heading off everyone seperated to go see their loved ones, Tzeitel gave went to give the Quasit corpse as more evidence to her brother Emil, and then went to grab her horse and donkey from Arnod at the stables. Wishing them both good health and good luck Tzeitel rushed back to join her friends as they headed off to Thistletop. Wesh led the way finding many pathways and shortcuts yet Tzeitel noticed him oddly talking to birds along the way but refrained from asking him about it. Soon he had found an entrance to one of the usual goblin thistle bunkers. Tzeitel creeped inside to scout ahead and the rest followed, splitting up to cover more ground. Tzeitel moved around the edge, finding her way outside and another entrance right next to a large group of Goblins camping around a fire in the thistles. Tzeitel contacted Jag and together they both set up a trap and sprung it on the goblins, decimating their numbers with Jaime firing volleys of arrows into the mix as well. As the last goblins put up a fight Jag slingshotted Tzeitel into the fray as she tumbled and killed the last few Goblins, they collected their ears to sell to Hosk at a later date. As they returned to the main area a low growl came from the bushes, as the roots themselves tried to ensare them. Zanian was caught as a Tiger leapt towards Tzeitel and a Goblin in leather armor came from the other side. Quickly and together Tzeitel and Wesh cut down the Tiger but as soon as it was dead the goblin burst into tears and surrendered. Jag interigated him, finding out about the refugee goblins that had just been slain and he asked us to not kill many more goblins, that if we just killed Ripnugget the rest would flee and leave sandpoint alone forever. Tzeitel knocked him out and his gear was looted as he was tied up. Tzeitel managed to score some magical leather armor off of him, and started changing around the corner. After she was done, Tzeitel scouted ahead again disableing a trap on a rope bridge connecting the bunker to the fort itself. Jag disguised himself as the goblin druid we had just knocked out, and the rest of the group as prisoners. They then walked directly to the entrance and he demanded to be taken to Ripnugget, as he had prisoners. The group was taken to a throne room where Ripnugget stood next to a glorious giant gecko that Tzeitel instantly fell in love with. She had to have it, she needed that gecko or at least she needed it for a bit. Everything happened like a blur after that, Ripnugget was somehow killed but the poor Gecko was so confused, she ran off but Tzeitel followed, she needed that geckos friendship. Tzeitel tried to convince the Gecko to help in their fight but only pissed it off. She calmed it down again and returned to the fight, killing savagely but still focused on the one and only Gecko. As the fighting ended she returned to her darling Gecko and thus ended this chapter of Cirque De Slay! Beneath Thistletop Write the second section of your page here. Category:Chronicles